Epic Boss Path Guide
War Metal is an ever-evolving game. As such, new players arriving in the game may feel a bit overwhelmed by all of the Epic Bosses and what to do. This guide is to help new or even established players follow a more efficient path to Epic Bosses in order to better obtain the units needed to obtain maximum damage in whatever Epic you are in. It is assumed that players will continue to add to their stamina in order to be able to do more attacks and thus more damage as players progress in the game. It is also assumed that players will be attempting to move as rapidly as possible through the missions to only do the minimum required to obtain the better formation (if applicable) and then move to the next mission tier. NOTE: This guide may change as new Epic bosses are released. As with all guides, this is a suggested path to follow. Players may choose to follow any path they desire or feel is best but if a player isn't massively impatient, this guide should work pretty well. Hatchling Swarm Naturally, the easiest Epic Boss should be your first one. Generally, you'll need to be able to do 4000 points of damage but the total amount of damage required will depend on the cap set by the Host. Because are the most efficient way to obtain Prestige tokens, many higher-level players still participate in them. As such, Swarms generally don't last long so new players are advised to make sure they can do the cap damage immediately to get full loot. When doing Swarms, a player's first unit goal should be ExoDrone, which even the most powerful players still use. Chimera Because of the changing nature of War Metal, aren't that important. There are only four reasons to do them. #To get the Chimera Survivor achievement. This requires you to only do 1 successful Chimera. #To obtain the Pulse Core component. These are needed if you are planning to host a or Epic Boss event. #To obtain a Chimera assault unit. This will be more important for newer players or those wanting to collect all in-game units. #To obtain prestige tokens if no swarms are available. 10.5k gets you two prestige tokens. Because Chimera are often set with a cap of 25,000, it is important that you wait to do these until your stamina and/or strength can easily do these in the time allotted. Tremor Wyrm Because one Brotherhood token is required in order to obtain ExoDrone, is the next Epic Boss on the list. The Tremor Wyrm assault unit should be the next big Collection unit that players go for and that requires a minimum of three Tremor Wyrm events to be able to obtain all of the various Fang tokens (it will normally take more than three though). For those wanting to collect Reaper units (which are highly useful for jamming enemy Flying units), it is advisable to reach the 134K loot tier to collect the Reaper as well as the tokens. The +6 attribute boost which requires Tremor Wyrm tokens can be done if you want, but by this point, the player should be looking at strengthening their Epic force as soon as possible with Photon Walkers. Xeno Mothership Sadly, (XMS) Epic Boss fights are pretty much obsolete as of this writing. All tokens that are dropped from this event can be more efficiently obtained from other Epic Boss fights (though recently, the Developers did make the loot tiers easier). In order to obtain the Mothership Survivor achievement, one XMS event will need to be done. If a player not using War Chip structures still needs Silos, XMS events are easier to obtain them. However, if one needs a guaranteed Beacon in order to summon a Kraken, getting to the 208K loot tier will score you that plus four Xeno tokens, which isn't bad. Kraken (41K) and Cataclysm (161K) Once players are able to successfully do events and have obtained the Tremor Wyrm unit, they should have enough stamina and a better force (possibly with at least some Infestor Tanks) to do a 41k event WITHOUT THE AID OF THE EMP (this is because almost all Kraken events today are done this way). The first Kraken unit a player should go for is Siren as she is an incredibly important Epic Boss Commander. NOTE: Krakens have recently changed to damage-tier loot, so loot drops are different now and Krakens don't have to be filled to get all loot. At the same time, players should be looking to do 161k in events in order to begin collecting Photon Walkers. Obtaining 30 Photon Walkers is not unreasonable, especially since there are now several in-game units which reinforce Robotic units, to say nothing of the War Chip unit Machine Mill. The more damage you can do in an Epic, the better. Kraken (to 61K) and Cataclysm (281K+) Once you have Siren and a few Photon Walkers, you'll probably also have a better formation as well and are doing much more damage in Epic Boss fights. Players will want to continue to collect Kraken and Xeno tokens with epics in order to obtain the Kraken assault unit. Players will now also wish to attempt 61K Kraken events in order to obtain Titan components as well as Quantum Beacon components. Players will now also want to attempt to do 281k damage in Cataclysm events to have two chances at a Photon Walker drop (which is a more efficient use of stamina). You'll also be collecting more Cataclysm and Fire tokens as well. As the player collects more Photon Walkers and these fights become easier to do, players should look to collecting the required tokens for the Omega Vindicator unit as well as the Vindicator formations. Players probably won't use Vindicator or Annihilator formations, but they have to be acquired before a player can obtain Obliterator, Swarm, or Rage Vindicator formations. Titan (251K+), Kraken, and Behemoth (51K at Level 150) Although a player can certainly start a before having a full compliment of Photon Walkers (especially with enough stamina and some Rumbler units, along with the Opak commander), the stronger force a player has to bring into a Titan event, the better. There are more Titan events now that components are easier to come by in Kraken events, but they are usually "hit and run", meaning players do damage without the benefit of the EMP or Inferno Bomb. Players will continue to do Krakens along with Titans as most of the "Titan Collection" of units also require Kraken tokens. The first unit a player should go for when doing Titans is the Titan assault unit. Assuming the player is at level 150 by now, they should consider doing 51k in Epic Boss fights. As of this writing (06-May-2011), Anvils are the most powerful Epic fighting unit in terms of sheer power. They require 20 Behemoth tokens and at ~51K, players can receive one of these tokens. By this point, doing 51K in a Behemoth should be as easy as doing a Kraken so in between waiting for Titans, a player can expend some stamina in Behemoth events to start collecting the tokens to get Anvils. Sentinel (639K at Level 200) The moment a player hits level 200, they should immediately begin doing to obtain the Obliterator formation (hopefully, the player will have Omega by this time). Switching from War Division to Obliterator (Photon Walkers with Omega) will allow players to do considerably more damage and the goal is to make Epics easier by doing more damage per attack. Don't worry about Titans so much at this point because you want to get Obliterator as quickly as possible. Note: It is highly possible that a player won't have enough tokens to have acquired Titan when switching to Sentinel. As such, it is your call on whether to go ahead and score Neuro-Core to have a nicely powered structure that brings in another Photon Walker for Epics or wait and quickly get Titan after getting Obliterator. Back to the Titans, Krakens, and Behemoths (51K) Once a player has Obliterator with a full compliment of Photon Walkers and Omega, they should return to completing the Titan collection. Titan and Neuro-Core should be top of your list, followed by Daemon, Gun Raven, and then Nimbus (only if you want to collect them all). When you get Gun Raven, don't forget to get Razor Hawk as well. As before if a player has stamina going to waste (full stamina but no Epics or PvP to do), continuing to do 51K to collect Anvils is time and stamina well spent. Behemoth (376K+) Once a player has the "Titan Collection" in hand, it is time to start working on the "Behemoth Collection". Units should be obtained in this order. #Vile #Dreadship #Gigas (makes a good PvP Robotic reinforcement unit) Players should also continue to collect Anvils because they will become extremely useful in and fights. Sentinel (639K+) With the "Behemoth Collection" in hand, it is time to work on the "Sentinel Collection". The order of collection for Sentinels isn't as widely agreed on as the Behemoth collection but this is a good general order to collect units. #Artillery Encampment * #Maion * #Tainted Blade #Ixnedrone (if needed) #Berzerker (if needed for Asphodel) (*) Note: Some people will get Maion first and some people Artillery Encampment. Also, if you still need Anvils, continue working on getting them. Gorgon Wyrm Although have a massive amount of life to them, they are still relatively simple to defeat as you don't have to worry about team health, only doing damage and having five anti-jamming units in your Epic force. As such, doing Gorgons before Asphodels will allow you to become stronger and be able to do more damage there. Navy SpecOps can be useful since they can jam one of the Wyrm's attack but they do NO damage. However, it is likely that some will be jammed by Gorgon Wyrm (four max). You should go for Cassandra first, since she's slightly better than Halcyon, and combined with him, the two can bring in eight Tactical Infantry units for your Epic force. Getting some Mobile Encampment structures is also a high priority since they have a higher healing rate than Purifiers AND do a tiny bit of anti-healing in those team-health Epics such as , , , and other major Epics. After that, its pretty much your call on which Gorgon unit to go for next until the collection is complete as the other units are pretty powerful in PvP fights. Asphodel Assuming you already have the proper force to do Asphodel units (and don't bother trying to do an until you have it), the first thing you might want to acquire is Blockade. That's so you have a strong structure to take into Typhon's as well as having a powerful structure for Asphodels (assuming you have the Artemis formation). Terrogor is another good Commander to get because it brings in two Flying reinforcement units. If you have Thrashers, it is a good Epic Commander as well. Units like Muon Walker and APC depends on your needs. You'll want to get Quad Rovers, assuming you haven't purchased eight Trident (War Chip) units since those are needed for fights. Typhon DON'T RUSH TO GET INTO A TYPHON! marks the beginning of the next generation of Epic Boss fights, where one has to worry about team's health. Because just about everything in the Typhon collection requires Asphodel and Vanguard tokens, your time is not wasted by continuing to do them. That aside, assuming you can do at least 2:1 damage in a Typhon when not enraged (the higher damage ratio, the better), you'll want to go after these units/formations/items in this order. #Neocyte Battery (+100 stamina) #Swarm Vindicator (formation) #Alpha Mech (double armor jam for Typhon events and PvP) #Photonic Shield Generator #Lance Rider #Photon Converter (+100 energy) Enclave Assault DO NOT RUSH TO GET INTO AN ENCLAVE ASSAULT! Take your time and complete the Typhon collection so that you are stronger and better able to take one on. Most people recommend getting Gustmich first, as it is an excellent PvP commander, and HIGHLY useful in Mortifex epics. In fact, you probably shouldn't do Mortifex epics until you have Gustmich, due to its abilities. Mortifex (At level 500) DO NOT RUSH TO GET INTO MORTIFEX! The difficulty level is considerably higher than both Enclave Assault and Typhon, and one would be foolish to jump in unprepared. As such, you'll need a pre-enraged force containing a MINIMUM of five structure jammers, ten armor jammers, and three assault jammers (more is better since Mortifex can block as many as five jam attempts). Units like XMS, which can take over an assault unit, are also good. Post-enraged, you'll need a force containing a MINIMUM of eight structure jammers, thirteen armor jammers, five assault jammers, and NO REINFORCING UNITS! So, make sure you take the time to get more than enough of these kinds of units prior to entering Mortifex. Also, Epic healing units, commanders, and structures are good to have, as is an abundance of energy since team health runs out quickly and can be replentished by charging up the Rally Cry device. In terms of items, the first thing to go for is the Rage Vindicator formation so that you can bring more firepower into battle! If you collected a large number of Anvil units (and you might want to go back and do this), then you'll want to score Ragnarok next since an Anvil Epic force with Ragnarok in it will be superior to a Photon Walker force backed by Omega. Category:Strategies